Lost City/Transcript
Campsite The Monk *'Player:' Why are all of you standing around here? *'Monk:' None of your business. Get lost. The Archer *'Player:' Why are you guys hanging around here? *'Archer:' (ahem)... 'Guys'? *'Player:' Um... yeah, sorry about that. Why are you all standing around out here? *'Archer:' Well, that's really none of your business. The Wizard *'Player:' Why are all of you standing around here? *'Wizard:' Hahaha, you dare talk to a mighty wizard such as myself? I bet you can't even cast Air Strike yet, amateur! *'Player:' ...You're an idiot. The Leprechaun If you haven't talked to the campers yet *'Shamus:' Hey! Yer big elephant! Don't go choppin' down me house, now! *'Shamus:' Ah, yer big elephant! Yer've caught me! What would an elephant like yer be wanting wid ol' Shamus, then? *'Player:' I'm not sure. *'Shamus:' Well, you'll have to be catchin' me again when yer are, elephant! *''The leprechaun magically disappears.'' The Warrior *'Warrior:' Hello there, traveler. *'Option 1:' Why are you camped out here? **'Player:' Why are you camped out here? **''Skip to below'' *'Option 2:' Do you know any good adventurers I can go on? **'Player:' Do you know any good adventurers I can go on? **'Warrior:' Well, we're on an adventure right now. Mind you, this is OUR adventure and we don't want to share it - find your own! ***'Option 1:' Please tell me. ****'Player:' Please tell me? ****'Warrior:' No. ****'Player:' Please? ****'Warrior:' No! ****'Player:' PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE??? ****'Warrior:' NO! ***'Option 2:' I don't think you've found a good adventure at all! ****'Player:' I don't think you've found a good adventure at all! ****'Warrior:' Hah! Adventurers of our caliber don't just hang around in forests for fun, whelp! ****'Player:' Oh really? ****'Player:' Why are you camped out here? ****''Skip to below'' Continuing *'Warrior:' We're looking for Zanaris...GAH! I mean we're not here for any particular reason at all. *'Option 1:' Who's Zanaris? **'Player:' Who's Zanaris? **'Warrior:' Ahahahaha! Zanaris isn't a person! It's a magical hidden city filled with treasures and rich... uh, nothing, it's nothing. **'Option 1:' If it's hidden, how are you planning to find it? ***'Player:' If it's hidden, how are you planning to find it? ***'Warrior:' Well, we don't want to tell anyone else about that, because we don't want anyone else sharing in all the glory and treasure. ***'Option 1:' Please tell me. ****''Same as above'' ***'Option 1:' Looks like you don't know either. ****'Player:' Well, it looks to me like YOU don't know EITHER seeing as you're all just sat around here. *****'Warrior:' Of course we know! We just haven't figured out which tree the stupid leprechaun's hiding in yet! *****'Warrior:' GAH! I didn't mean to tell you that! Look, just forget I said anything okay? *****'Player:' So a leprechaun knows where Zanaris is, eh? *****'Warrior:' Ye... uh, no. No, not at all. And even if he did - which he doesn't - he DEFINETLY ISN'T hiding in some tree around here. Nope, definitely not. Honestly. *****'Player:' Thanks for the help! *****'Warrior:' Help, What help? I didn't help! Please don't say I did, I'll get in trouble! **'Option 2:' There's no such thing. ***'Player:' There's no such thing! ***'Warrior:' When we've found Zanaris, you'll... GAH! I mean, we're not here for any particular reason at all. ***''Back to above'' *'Option 2:' What's Zanaris? **'Player:' What's Zanaris? **'Warrior:' I don't think we want other people competing with us to find it. Forget I said anything. *'Option 3:' What makes you think it's out here? **'Player:' What makes you think it's out here? **'Warrior:' Don't you know of the legends that tell of the magical city, hidden in the swam... Uh, no, you're right, we're wasting our time here. **''Skip to "If it's hidden..."'' Secret Spoiled The Monk *'Player:' Have you found the tree with the leprechaun yet? *'Monk:' No, we've looked for ages but haven't... Hey! Wait a minute! How did you know about that? *'Player:' Thanks for the information! *'Monk:' ...You tricked me. I'm not talking to you anymore. The Archer *'Player:' So I hear theres a leprechaun around here who can show me the way to Zanaris? *'Archer:' ... W-what? How did you...? *'Archer:' No. You're wrong. Now go away. The Wizard *'Player:' Found that leprechaun yet? *'Wizard:' Hahaha! Go away, amateur! You're not worthy of joining our great group! *'Player:' ...Right. The Warrior *'Player:' So let me get this straight. I need to search the trees around here for a leprechaun. Then, when I find him, he will tell me where this 'Zanaris' is? *'Warrior:' What? How did you know that? Uh... I mean, no, no you're very wrong. Very wrong, and not right at all, and I definitely didn't tell you about that at all. The Leprechaun *'Shamus:' Hey! Yer big elephant! Don't go choppin' down me house, now! *'Shamus:' Ah, yer big elephant! Yer've caught me! What would an elephant like yer be wanting wid ol' Shamus, then? *'Player:' I want to find Zanaris. *'Shamus:' Zanaris, is it now? Well, well, well... You'll be needing that funny little shed out there in the swamp, so you will. *'Player:' Shed? I thought Zanaris was a city. *'Shamus:' Aye, that it is! *'Option 1:' How does it fit in a shed, then? **'Player:'How does it fit in a shed, then? **'Shamus:' Ah, yer stupid elephant! The city isn't IN the shed! The doorway to the shed is a portal to Zanaris, so it is. **'Player:' So, I just walk into the shed and end up in Zanaris? **''Skip to below'' *'Option 2:' I've been in that shed and I didn't see a city. **'Player:' I've been in that shed and I didn't see a city. **''Continuing'' **'Shamus:' Oh, was I forgetting to say? Ya need to be carrying a dramen staff to be getting there! Otherwise, yer'll just be ending up in the shed. **'Player:' Where could I get such a staff? **'Shamus:' Dramen staves are crafted from branches of the dramen tree, so they are. I hear there's a dramen tree in a cave over on the island of Entrana. **'Shamus:' There would probably be a good place for an elephant like yer to look, I reckon. **'Shamus:' The monks are running a ship from Port Sarim to Entrana, so I hear. Did yer need a teleport over to Port Sarim? **'Option 1:' Yes, please, a teleport would be useful. ***'Player:' Yes, please, a teleport would be useful. ***'Shamus:' Right yer are. Hold on! Avach Sarimporto! **'Option 2:' No thanks, I'll get there on my own. ***'Player:' No thanks, I'll get there on my own. ***'Shamus:' Fine, have it yer way. I'm off! ***The leprechaun magically disappears. Further Dialogue The Monk *'Monk:' I already told you. I'm not talking to you anymore. The Archer *'Player:' So you didn't find the entrance to Zanaris yet, huh? *'Archer:' Don't tell me a novice like YOU has found it! *'Player:' Yep. Found it REALLY easily too. *'Archer:' ...I cannot believe that someone like you could find the portal when experienced adventurers such as ourselves could not. *'Player:' Believe what you want. Enjoy your little camp fire. The Wizard *'Wizard:' Hahaha, you're such an amateur! *'Wizard:' Go and play with some cabbage, amateur! *'Player:' ...Right. The Warrior *'Player:' Have you found anything yet? *'Warrior:' We're still searching for Zanaris... GAH! I mean we're not doing anything here at all. *'Player:' I haven't found it yet either. Entrana *'Cave Monk:' Be carefull going in there! You are unarmed, and there is much evilness lurking down there! The evilness seems to block off our contact with our gods. *'Cave Monk:' so our prayers seem to have less effect down there. Oh, also, you won't be able to come back this way - This ladder only goes one way! *'Cave Monk:' The only exit from the cave below is a portal which is guarded by greater demons! *'Option 1:' I don't think I'm strong enough to enter then. **'Player:' I don't think I'm strong enough to enter then. *'Option 2:' Well, that is a risk I will have to take. **'Player:' Well, that is a risk I will have to take. **''You climb down the ladder.'' Tree spirit *'Tree spirit:' You must defeat me before touching the tree! *''With the Tree Spirit defeated, you can now chop the tree.'' If you have the requirements *''You cut a branch from the Dramen tree.'' *''You carve the branch into a staff.'' If you skipped parts of the quest *''The tree seems to have a ominous aura to it. You do not feel like chopping it down.'' If you talked to the leprechaun before you enter Zanaris *'Shamus:' Hey! Yer big elephant! Don't go choppin' down me house, now! *'Shamus:' Ah, yer big elephant! Yer've caught me! What would an elephant like yer be wanting wid ol' Shamus, then? *'Option 1:' I'm not sure. **'Player:' I'm not sure. **'Shamus:' Ha! Look at yer! Look at the stupid elephant who tries to go catching a leprechaun when he don't even be knowing what he wants! **''The leprechaun magically disappears'' *'Option 2:' How do I get to Zanaris again? **'Player:' How do I get to Zanaris again? **'Shamus:' Yer stupid elephant! I'll tell yer again! Yer need to be entering the shed in the middle of the swamp while holding a dramen staff. Yer can make the dramen staff **'Shamus:' from a dramen tree branch, and there's a dramen tree on Entrana. now leave me alone, yer great elephant. **''The leprechaun magically disappears'' Entering the toolshed *''The world starts to shimmer...'' *''Congratulations! Quest complete!'' Postquest *'Player:' Hey, thanks for all the information. It REALLY helped me out in finding the lost city of Zanaris and all. *'Warrior:' Oh, please don't say that anymore! If the rest of my party knew I'd helped you, they'd probably throw me out and make me walk home by myself! *'Warrior:' So anyway, what have you found out? Where is the fabled Zanaris? Is it all the legends say it is? *'Player:' You know...I think I'll keep that to myself. Transcript